Dancing with the Spies
by Wildcat Abby
Summary: Agent Vargez needed the help of the team because of a new cartel in the Mexican border.


**Hello there friends!**

 **This story came about as I saw a picture of Sofia Pernas and Noah Mills side by side, probably NBC Upfronts last year (I posted the picture earlier in a tweet). I did this short story in one sitting about 1 hour. That's a record for me and I loved that the conversations in my head just started to flow. These characters are truly amazing and inspiring to write for. Keeping my fingers crossed that The Brave will be redeployed.**

 **This story happened several weeks after McG and Hannah had their date in Unexpected.**

 **Much Obliged,**

 **Abby**

 **Dancing with the Spies**

Hugo Vargez updated the team on the mission. "Pablo Montemayor saw the opportunity to claim the territories that the Sonora cartel left behind. They call themselves _Los Diablos_. Since there is no one to question his authority and he's rolling in money, he easily became the man to be feared on the streets."

"Like most men, his weakness is a woman. A beautiful dancer named Stella Suarez, 24, she has a competition on 3 days from now. That would be our window." Vargez continued giving the team her photo and files.

"So what's the plan? Go to her and ask her to be an informant?" asked Amir.

"Wish it would be that simple. Montemayor has Stella guarded whether she liked it or not but our intel says the feeling is not mutual. Anyone who approaches her, man, woman, or child, gets reported to him. He is that obsessed with her." Vargez said.

"So this will be an in-and-out mission. Ok, what do you think Preach?" Dalton asked.

"Timing will be everything. If this competition draws a lot of crowd, we have to step up our communications and logistics and set up immediately. Don't want any civilian casualties."

"Two from the team will enter the competition as contestants. I've already secured that cover for you a week ago". Vargez interjected.

"Wow, assuming much?" asked a pissed off looking Jaz.

"Yes I know, but I have confidence on your team. The other agent I was hoping to collaborate on this can't be pulled out of her current mission and I cannot train a new one with all the complexities this mission required"

"Such as?' Jaz questioned.

"She has to be a naturally good dancer or he would know something is up because only the best are allowed to join in this competition. As I said, Montemayor is like Boothe 2.0. More elusive, more perceptive, and definitely more dangerous and if anything does happen on the dance floor, she has to be able to handle the situation. And oh, Stella only speaks Spanish, so…" his voice trailed.

"So that's why I'm here" a voice came out of nowhere.

McG closed his eyes. _No, no she can't be here._ Mexico holds bad memories for her. His last conversation with her was when he left her apartment after spending the weekend with her.

Jaz was the first to come to greet Hannah. "Agent Rivera, nice to finally meet you in person. Guys, told me how badass you were in Colombia."

"Call me Hannah please." She smiled to Jaz. She gave a handshake to Dalton and Vargez and nodded to Preach and Amir.

 _Hey, where's my greeting?_ McG's a bit frustrated. He neither got a handshake nor a nod from Hannah.

"So with Hannah here, I can concentrate on overwatch" beamed Jaz. "So pick among these lovely guys." her hand gesturing among the guys as if she is auctioning at a market.

Dalton made the comment before Hannah could. "Preach, Vargez and myself are on coms and logistics. You'll partner with Amir."

 _Did I suddenly become invisible?_ The medic thought.

He saw Amir pulled Dalton aside "Top, I can't dance… at all…like for real. Two left feet! I'll infiltrate any cartel or terrorist group you like, go in guns blazing but no dancing please." a worried albeit serious looking Amir said. His eyes were pleading.

"You have 2 days to learn." Top tapped Amir on the chest.

"I'll do it" McG's voice boomed loud in the room. All eyes on turned to him. _Good, not invisible._

"What?! I'm not just a pretty face you know, plus Amir is too short for Miss Rivera especially in heels. Montemayor would definitely be spooked".

Amir sighing in relief that McG is volunteering and he now laughed with the team.

McG approached Hannah. "The things that they make us do huh!" She smiled but then suddenly has a serious look on her face. _Uh-Oh here we go!_

Pulling him slightly to the side, "We are both professional. We're here to do our job. Anything that is happening between us stays within us. Agreed?" Hannah waited for him to answer.

"Just tell me the truth, are you ok with being here?" McG assessed Hannah.

"Yes, I am alright. This is my job Joseph. I can do this and has been doing it even before we met. I am damn good at it." Hannah said feistily.

McG saw Preach looking at them. "I agree. You are good at your job and I'm proud of you. I just worry." he confessed.

Any further talk would have to wait as Top approached them with the plan.

"So the plan is to have you two to dance alongside Stella and her partner. Once the dance is over, Hannah moves so she can slip the note tracking paper to Stella discreetly. McG make sure that you block Stella's partner. Practice your routine now, we will fill you in the other details later". Top dismissed them both.

"So are ready to tango?" McG shaking his head but with a smile on his face.

"You know Argentine Tango? If not, you can follow my lead?" asked a sudden nervous looking Hannah.

"I'll follow you anywhere babe" McG whispering to her.

 **Day of the competition** …

McG walked into the room wearing a 3 piece suit with white dress shirt his bowtie hanging from his neck still to be tied, black pants and Italian leather shoes. He got whistles and catcalls especially from Jaz and Amir.

"Uh-oh, Watch out, this guy is hotter than Noah Mills!" chided Jaz.

"Who?' murmured Amir.

Indulging them, he did a 360 turn and walked as if he's on the runaway when it suddenly becomes quiet. He turned around to see what the team was looking at.

There stood a beautiful woman in a tight red shimmering dress and sexy open toed heels. She's covered in lace and sequins that clung to every curve of her body. Her makeup was light and hair in a twisted bun. Her pouty lips are as red as her dress.

"Wow, I'm gonna be the envy of every man there. You look stunning Hannah" McG said sincerely.

Jaz whistled. "Damn girl, I wanna look what's in your go bag because this ensemble is… _muy caliente_ ". Hannah is blushing.

"Wait, I thought you don't speak Spanish Jaz?" asked McG.

"I don't. I heard you said that line to a woman once and she smiled from ear to ear. Figured it's a compliment." explained Jaz.

"I don't remember saying that to anyone. Jaz stop making me look bad." He pleaded.

When Hannah moved McG noticed the thigh high slit on the side. He almost groaned out loud.

 _Oh come on. This woman is going to kill me._

"Jaz, could you hand me my medical kit? I know I have a needle and a thread there somewhere." said McG.

"For?" asked Hannah, her perfect eyebrows arching.

"I'm gonna suture that slit, that's too high" McG looking semi-serious.

Jaz saved her. "You are not touching her dress. I'm living vicariously through you Hannah, go give 'em hell!"

At the ballroom theatre, the team was quickly in position. They have spotted Montemayor flocked by bodyguards.

"Nervous? McG asked. "No, we got this." Hannah nodded. They saw Stella and her dance partner stood alongside them.

The announcer said the pairings' names. Sin Rumbo started blasting in the ballroom. Game faces on!

Hannah had her hands on his face then moved lower. She ripped his bowtie, turned around, and she slided her way down. He lifted her up and they started swirling. He dipped Hannah with one hand and starts to move with her. They are in sync. Every move was fluid. The crowd is cheering and applauding.

Dalton noted the chemistry between the two. "They're really good."

Amir interjects "Yeah who knew McG can dance like that"

"You two should ask McG for dancing lessons. You'll never know it might be your turn soon. It is better to be prepared than to be caught unaware." Preach giving his two cents.

McG momentarily forgot about the competition. In his mind, there are just a regular couple dancing. His mind wondered. What if they are allowed to have their relationship out in the open. Friday nights would be movie nights. Saturday nights would be dancing or karaoke nights. Sunday nights are just quietly relaxing at home with each other.

He snapped out of his bubble when he heard Hannah speak to her com. "Well guys, mission is half successful already, McG hasn't stepped on me and the song is midway. How are we looking?"

Jaz answered "like a couple on _Dancing with the Stars_! 10!"

Amir spoke with some sort of a British like accent "I'd give an 8. You're not smiling more Joseph"

"Are you channeling Len Goodman, Amir?" Top chuckles.

Amir was confused again "Who?" The team laughs.

"Ha-ha guys, nobody's suspicious? Hannah clarifies.  
"Looks like we're all clear, McG make sure to block the partner so Hannah can do her magic with Stella. We also created a diversion for Montemayor and his goons." Top said.

McG and Hannah swaying from side to side. "Copy that, what's the signal?" McG asked.

"Oh you'll see! 2 mikes to the end of the song" said Preach .

"Now. Work fast guys." said Top giving the signal.

Tons of glitters, confetti, and balloons dropped from the ceiling.

Hannah was whirled around , McG blocking Stella's partner who's looking all sorts of confused with the unexpected confetti then glitter got in his eyes. Hannah made contact and spoke to Stella in rapid Spanish. Stella was shocked and so relieved to learn that someone is helping her. Stella is willing to help and do anything to get this obsessed bastard away from her. She'll be planting the tracking paper as soon as possible. Hannah relayed this info to the team. They assumed positions. All the glitters, confetti, and balloon settled down.

"Guys, looks like no one suspects a thing. Everything is clear." Jaz said looking through her binoculars.

The bodyguards are dusting and clearing the dance floor. Judges are deliberating.

The announcer said in Spanish "Well sorry folks, the confetti was released ahead of time and we didn't know we had that much. Organizers really went all out. We now announce the winner for our competition and who will move to the Grand Finals in 2 weeks. "

Hannah gave one nod to Stella to which she silently acknowledged with a slight nod. Team was now preparing to move out as the announcer declared "Senor Walter Grey and Senorita Esmeralda Diaz. _Felicidades_ "

The team was stunned to hear McG and Hannah's cover names.

"Vargez, did you rig the results?" asked Jaz

"No, I didn't. That's all them." answered Vargez

"Damn they're really that good!" Jaz made one last sweep of the area before leaving her post.

On the dance floor, McG gave Hannah a quick discreet kiss on the forehead and then dipped her and asked "Shall we dance again my lady?"


End file.
